


The Answer

by SandCat1519



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Chuck and Blair - Freeform, F/M, chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandCat1519/pseuds/SandCat1519
Summary: He wanted the answer and he wanted it now.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Kudos: 2





	The Answer

He stared at her, probably waiting for an answer, his eyes didn't say much. As a matter of fact, his eyes never say much. And she always wondered why that was but never found the answer. It's okay, waiting for a plausible answer to explain almost everything was never Chuck Bass's forte. And for that, it really irritated her.

But of course she didn't show it. She kept quiet trying not to get out of control. She just couldn't get out of control. But that's not the case now. He still looked at her unsettlingly and she, even without understanding why, feared for the answer she would give. She didn't know what answer she was going to give. He knew that, but he still wanted the answer. His eyes didn't seem at all stoic, now they shone, but not a common glow. Strange. yes, a strange glow.

They got a little closer. No, that wasn't supposed to happen. That wasn't in the plan.

He kissed her, like that's the last thing he was going to do in his life. But it was a hot kiss. His every emotion was scalding. And she felt alive because of it. 

But it's over. And that strange look was still there. He was still there. It wasn't right to lie.

He was impatient. He put his hands on each side of her body. He wanted the answer and he wanted it now.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Blair said with sure eyes.


End file.
